The Great Escape
by Kagato Arikawa
Summary: Nagihiko is bored with his repetitive university classes and lacklustre job. He finds a box in his closet, one filled with old memories. Just in time for a get together with all of his old friends. Maybe, he could use this as an escape? Oneshot, no charas.


**This just popped into my head. A midnight writing product, please tell if I should keep writing for this fandom. Also, Nagihiko should dress as Nadehsiko more often if the anime ever comes back ^.^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Nagihiko gently shut the door behind him before tossing his duffel bag onto his couch and flopping onto the aforementioned couch. He was tired from work and classes; university really took a lot out of him (Unlike a certain Rima Mashiro, who insisted on skipping at least once a week) and the kids at the dance studio in which he worked at were not as enthusiastic as he had sometimes hoped they would have been.

In short, he felt frustrated. Trapped in his repetitive lifestyle. Sure, he had Rima to look forward to seeing whenever she showed up the classes along with Amu, Ikuto Tadase and Kairi, but it didn't feel like enough. Taking a pillow, he buried his face into it, forgetting the fact that the last time he did this, it took him upwards of an hour to untangle all the knots in his hair. He couldn't be bothered to remember even if he tried. That was how bored, tired and _angry_ he felt with his monotonous life.

_Beep._

Flipping out his phone with a single fluid motion, he opens the messaging centre on his phone and peers at the screen, looking up just enough to make out the letters from his pit in the pillow.

_Everyone from Seiyo is going to a bar tonight, wanna come Nagi? Watch out, you might have to drive everybody home. -Amu _

Nagihiko grunted and replied. _Sure. When+where?_

_The one downtown, sixth and eleventh. Big sign with a martini on it. Can't miss it. 6:30._

_K._

While he hated on word answers (Along with improper grammar and spelling), the purplelette (?) couldn't be bothered to correct himself. Dragging his corpse off the couch, he swept his closet open and accidentally knocked over a sweater on a coat hanger. It landed on a large box on the floor.

Nagi bent to pick up the fallen vestment, and stopped when he remembered the contents of the box;

* * *

_"Bye, Okaa-san, Baaya. I'll miss you two."_

_Baaya wept as Nagihiko's mom hugged her son. He stood a little taller than she did, but only when in bare feet. As of now, her sandals gave her an inch above him. Nagi looked up into his mom's eyes._

_"Promise me this isn't goodbye, just until later?" His mom asked with a tear in her eye. It broke her heart to watch her son leave the house, but she knew that one day, it had to happen. _

_"I promise." Nagihiko looked up at his mother with honey eyes, without a hint of deceit, just honesty. The smile didn't hurt either.  
_

_His mother hugged Nagihiko once more. "I've sent a package to your new address. Promise me you'll take good care of what's inside?"_

_Nagi giggled. "You're making me make a lot of promises, Okaa-san. Alright, I will. Take care of Baaya." He started to the bus stop, but paused at Baaya. "Please, take care of Okaa-san, Baaya. And thank you."_

_Weeks later, He received a rather large box in the mail; it was relatively heavy for something that he did't know what was inside. Slitting the tape, he pulled the flaps aside to reveal..._

* * *

Some gifts. A photo album. A music box with a dancer inside.

And clothes. Lots of clothes, most notably his old Seiyo uniforms. He looked at the checkered cloth, then laughed. _It looks kinda dorky, the uniforms._ He finished the moment before returning them to the box (his sweater lay forgotten beside him).

Flipping through the album, he sadly remembered when everybody was together in the same city, where they could go from anybody house in a day. With the entire gang attending different universities, it was rare to get consistent contact. His fingers rested on a space between two pictures, one with his friends and Nadeshiko, the other with everybody and he as himself. _Nadeshiko hasn't been out lately... _ He lamented. Putting the album back made his fingers brush against a tissue paper package, previously unknown to him. He extracted it from the box.

The pack was soft like clothing, but paper was the first thing that greeted Nagihiko's eyes. _Dear Nagihiko,_ He kept reading.

_If you find this, you probably went through everything else Baaya and I put on top first. We wanted to make sure you never forget any part of your life, or at least the good parts. I hoped you enjoyed the memories._

_I'm sorry that you had to hide yourself. Everybody has given up so much for dancing in our family, so it just dragged you in naturally. I remember that all you wanted to do was play basketball when you were younger, but I couldn't let you. I'm very sorry._

_I wanted to make it up to you, but I couldn't think of anything that would be appropriate. Baaya suggested this. If you like the gift, we will be happy to send more. Just remember that we love you, and if you weed anything, we will do out best to support you, Baaya and I._

_Love, Okaa-san._

Nagihiko dug deeper into the mysterious pack. He found fake identification for Nadeshiko, and some women's clothing under the documents.

_Nadeshiko hasn't been out lately..._

Nagi smiled._ Thank you, Okaa-san._

* * *

"Where is Nagi-tan?!" Yaya whined. Being in university hadn't changed her baby-ish ways, nor her huge appetite for candy.

"Ace, please calm down." Kairi started. "We are mature young adults. Also, you better have your identification with you, or you're going to be denied access by the bouncer again."

Yaya pouted and hugged Kairi. "You're sooo meeaaaaannn~" Yaya whined.

Rima tugged on Amu's dress. She was still short. "You told him 6:30 right?"

Amu panicked. "I forgot! Maybe? I hope I did!" She began to wave her arms frantically.

"Hush, my little strawberry." Ikuto cupped her cheeks, which not only forced her attention onto him, but also turned her face into a nice shade of cherry red.

"Where's Utau-san and Kukai?" Tadase wondered out loud.

Lulu pecked him on the cheek. "Working, forgot, late or sucking face somewhere. Or worse."

Everybody present deadpanned, except Ikuto who continued to lick Amu's ear.

"Hey everybody!" A high, clear voice rang out.

Everybody turned.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu screamed and tackled her friend's alter ego, leaving Ikuto empty-armed. The rest of the ex-guardians gathered around the old queen, elegantly dressed in a purple dress and white shawl. As usual, Nadeshiko had the high ponytail and flowered hair elastic.

"Finally decided to come, eh?"

"I missed Nade-chi! Where did you go?"

"You look quite attractive tonight, queen."

"So you finally cracked, Nagi?"

Nadeshiko smiled. "I missed all of you too. Were you waiting for me? I'm sorry. Let's go inside."

As everybody entered the establishment, Rima was stopped by Nadeshiko- but it was Nagihiko who she heard. "And maybe a little bit, Rima. Just the wall around my life has cracked a little."

With that, the two entered the bar and by the end of the night, watched everybody else pass out.

* * *

**Aaargh the ending was crappy . Oh well. I'll edit it eventually. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!**


End file.
